


Collision

by grim_lupine



Series: Pickpocket 'Verse [1]
Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets someone who's a little more than he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

-

\--

"What's your name, kid?" Dean says conversationally, pressing the boy—Dean doesn't know how old he really is, maybe his brother's age, maybe older, but he has the word _boy_ written all over him—up against the wall of his apartment and bracing his arms across his shoulders.

"Linus," the kid breathes out, fingers curled against the flat surface of the wall, and then jerking his head up so he can look Dean in the eyes, he adds, "but you don't really need to know that, do you?"

Dean grins, amusement and indulgence and _aw, isn't he cute_ all wrapped in one flash of his teeth. He can almost see Linus' hackles rising at it, and he knows he's going to get more out of irritation than he would've gotten before.

Linus seals their lips together in one swift move, mouth slick-sliding against Dean's as his hands travel down to press firmly against his lower back, sucking Dean's lower lip hungrily. Dean rolls his hips and pulls his mouth away, pausing to breathe wetly in one ear, "A little eager?"

"Jesus _Christ_ , shut _up_ ," Linus gasps, and grabs Dean's hand and shoves it down his pants.

Dean would smirk at him, but the boy makes a delicious picture, eyes blown wide and dark, lips parted wetly, and Dean leans down to capture his mouth again for a minute before pulling his hand away. Linus lets his head fall against Dean's shoulder and whines, thrusting up against Dean's leg, and it's all he can do not to give in and drop to his knees for the kid. But he tilts Linus' head back and says, "I've got other plans."

Linus nods, breath catching in his throat, and jerks his head toward the closed door at the end of the hall.

He walks away and Dean follows him, eyes dipping down to rest on his ass and then back up again.

It's going to be a good night.

*

"Good night?" Sam asks blandly, eyes fixed on his computer, but Dean can see the smirk lurking in his eyes. Oh yeah, Sam tries to pretend like he's an innocent little puppy, but Dean's always been able to see right through him.

Dean takes Sam's eye-smirk and gives it a face, stretching languidly against the diner seat, feeling the waitress' eyes roam over him.

He reaches into his pocket for his wallet and stops, questing fingers searching in an empty space.

 _Son of a bitch._

He suddenly remembers Linus' fingers scrabbling to undo his jeans in a new light.

Well. Dean's not usually so rusty that he can't tell when his pocket's being picked; the kid's _good_.

His smirk broadens as Sam looks at him in confusion. He didn't have much cash in there, and it's not like he can't get more credit cards; but there's a picture of Sam in there that he doesn't particularly want to lose.

So he'll just have to go and get it back.

\--

-


End file.
